


Good Girl

by thesmolestnerd



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Hana, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I'm in a mood guys, Massage, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Submission, Power Dynamics, Power Exchange, Top Brigitte, and back kissing, i don't know what this is, non sexual power dynamics, nothing more sexual than boob kissing tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmolestnerd/pseuds/thesmolestnerd
Summary: Hana is up for a bad day, and Brigitte wants to fix that.





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I dunno what possessed me to write this. There is nothing really explicit in it. Like some boob stuff but that's it.

Brigitte knew today was going to be a bad day when she woke up to a cold bed. She rolled over and reached around, feeling up the pillow. 

“Hana?” said Brigitte. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Her room was empty; Hana’s clothes from last night were gone off the floor. Brigitte grabbed her clothes off the floor and pulled on her boxers and sports bra. She pulled a blanket around her shoulders and checked her clock. 4:30am. 

She stepped into her slippers and shuffled down the hall. Excluding several more high-ranking officers and very low-ranking privates, the base was mostly quiet. The sleeping quarters of the agents was usually quiet to begin with. At this hour, there was no one there at all. Just the echoes of Brigitte’s footsteps and the swishing of the air traveling through the vents of the metals halls. 

She stopped outside agent “Hana “D.VA” Song” room. She knocked twice.

“Hana? It’s me. Can you not sleep?” There was no answer. Brigitte wracked her brain trying to remember if she was missing an anniversary of some terrible event. “Just let me know if you’re okay, little bunny, and then I will leave…” Nothing. “I’m opening the door.” Brigitte pushed the button and the door slid open. 

Hana’s room was a disaster. It always was. But it took Brigitte a second to find Hana. She was under a pile of blankets in front of her PC set up. It looked like she was streaming, but she wasn’t talking a had her webcam pointed at her hand on her mouse. “StarCraft 2” played on one screen, comments, mostly in English and Korean, scrolled on the other one. 

“Hana, love?” asked Brigitte quietly. She walked up behind Hana and tapped her shoulder. Hana jerked away and pulled off her headphones. 

“What the fuck?” demanded Hana. She paused the game and muted her mike. 

“Hana, what’s wrong? You didn’t have a stream planned for this morning. I was worried.” Hana shrugged. 

“It’s fine” she said. 

“End the stream and come back to bed, please,” said Brigitte. “You always regret streaming when you’re upset.” Hana nodded slowly. She ended her stream with a few words in Korean. She turned around in her gaming chair. Brigitte knelt in front of her. “What’s wrong, little bunny? Hm?” Hana shook her head and looked away. “Can I touch you?” Hana nodded. “Say it, please.”

“Yes. You can touch me.”

“Thank you.” Brigitte put her hands on Hana’s knees and rubbed them. She felt Hana tense under her. “What’s wrong, baby girl? Tell me, please.” Hana just shook her head. “Okay. Would you like to go back to bed?” Hana shrugged. “Would you like to lay with me?” One singular nod. “Good girl. I can carry you.” Hana didn’t protest as Brigitte picked her up and held her to her chest.

The girls walked back to Brigitte’s room undisturbed. Brigitte put her down on the bed. Hana rolled over and curled up into herself.

“Would you like me to get Dr. Ziegler?” Brigitte and Hana both jumped. 

“Jesus Christ, Athena,” said Brigitte. She looked up at the ceiling. 

“Would you like me to call Dr. Ziegler for Agent Song?” the computer asked again. 

“No, um, Athena, could you give us some privacy?” asked Brigitte.

“Yes. Of course, Agent Lindholm.” There was a soft buzz.

“Sorry,” said Brigitte. Hana didn’t move. She sighed and sat down next to her. She started rubbing long strips up and down her back. Hana’s muscles twitch. “You are so tense.” 

“It’s fine,” said Hana. 

“You don’t have to be D.VA all the time. You can be human, Hana,” said Brigitte. 

“I don’t wanna talk,” said Hana. Brigitte nodded. 

“That’s fine.” 

“I want you to take care of me,” said Hanah. Brigitte nodded. 

“I can do that.” Brigitte gave Hana a water bottle and got up, rummaging through drawers. She dropped a tube of lotion down and sat behind Hana. She carefully ran her hand through Hana’s hair and started doing a gentle but fat braid. Brigitte kissed Hana’s cheek and drifted down to gently suck on Hana’s neck. She let out a sigh. 

“Take off your shirt. Turn on your belly,” said Brigitte. Hana obeyed. Brigitte wrapped a neck pillow under Hana’s head. “Good girl.” Hana shivered. 

Brigitte straddled Hana and leaned over her back. She traced a gentle hand over the dips and valleys of Hana’s upper back. She pressed her thumbs into the base of her neck. 

“You haven’t been stretching like Angela asked you to? You use your arms a lot. You know how your shoulders lock up when you don’t do your exercises.” Brigitte dug her palms into Hana’s back, and she gasped. “You need to take better care of yourself, Hana. Now relax for me.” Brigitte pushed harder into Hana’s back. Hana whined. “Hey, be a good girl for me…” 

Brigitte worked out tense shoulder muscles. Hana continued to let out soft, small cries. Brigitte had to resist the urge to kiss Hana’s back. She couldn’t afford to get distracted. 

“Deep breath, Hana. You need to relax. It will feel so much better when you do…” Hana let out another moan. Brigitte shifted lower down to her biceps and shoulders. “This is why you have tendonitis. Brigitte bit Hana’s ear. She kept kissing across Hana’s back. Hana began breathing harder and harder. 

Brigitte continued digging her hands into Hana’s arms. 

“Ah, ah, ah…shit…” Hana let out a groan. 

“On your back,” said Brigitte. Hana let Brigitte roll her over. “Good. Nice and pliable…” 

Brigitte slowed down, hitting below the elbow. She knew that Hana got hand cramps. She glanced over at Hana’s face. Tears dripped down her cheeks. Brigitte kissed the tears from her cheeks. 

“I know it hurts. I have you. You are doing so well…so well…” Hana let out a sob. Brigitte felt the muscles in Hana’s wrist tighten. “Hey…” She shook off Hana’s hand. She reached over and gently rolled her nipple between her fingers. Hana arched off the bed. Brigitte worked out several soft pops. 

“Shit!” said Hana.

“Hey, hey, almost done,” said Brigitte. She kissed Hana’s chest. She moved to the other hand and started kneading her other breast. She latched her mouth onto and used both of her hands to work out the last bit of her left wrist. 

“Almost done. I know it hurts, but you are almost done. And you have been doing such a good job. You are so obedient, my little bunny. I’m so proud of you…so proud,” said Brigitte. Hana took a few deep breaths through the last few pops and pulls. 

“There we go,” said Brigitte. She pulled Hana’s wrist braces on her. “All done.” Brigitte laid next to her and kissed her neck and shoulder. “You did such a good job. Thank you for letting me help you.” She wiped the tears from Hana’s face. She gave her a drink. 

“Thank you,” said Hana. Brigitte shook her head and took the water bottle back. 

“Good girl.” She spooned Hana, pressing her to her chest. “Good girl…”


End file.
